Give Me the Child
by LewgheeBelle
Summary: It has been eight years since Sarah ran the Labyrinth. Sarah has moved on with her life. Jareth has moved on with his. At least thats what they would have you believe.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: this is a birthday gift for the amazing and beautiful (and faux french) Alexandra! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOVE! _

_also I own nothing... except the plot _

"**Give me the child."**

"**Sarah, beware. I have been generous up til now. But I can be cruel" **

"**Generous? What have you done that's generous?"**

"**Everything! Everything that you wanted I have done. You asked for the child to be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you! I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?"**

"**Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom…"**

"**Stop! Wait, look Sarah. Look what I am offering you. Your dreams."**

"**And my kingdom is great."**

"**I ask for so little. Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want." **

"**And my kingdom is great… damn! I can never remember that line."**

"**Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave"**

"**My kingdom is great… my kingdom…. You have no power over me!"**

Jareth woke in a cold sweat. It had been months since he had that dream.

Getting up he walked into his bathroom and looked in the mirror. Staring into his own grey eyes he wondered if Sarah Williams would forever be embedded in his subconscious. He knew the answer of course. Yes. She would always been on his mind, because Sarah was special. Not because she had decided to run the Labyrinth in search of her brother. Many regretted wishes after making them, and over the hundreds of years, many had chosen to run. She was also not the first person to beat his Labyrinth. In the beginning everyone would make it through in time, if only by seconds. Then as the centuries went on, people became lazy not willing to work for what they wanted. But people still beat his Labyrinth

Sarah Williams was different, because she was the girl he had given his heart to. Not in a grand romantic gesture, but in his own way. Jareth was not the sort of person to get down on one knee and promise a woman his heart. He admired is many outfits too much to risk soiling them. Nonetheless, the offer he had given her was genuine.

Never before had he put himself in that vulnerable of a position. He had offered her the world, his world, and she refused him.

"Sire? I hate to disturb you… but we have a girl and she is getting close to the _volens puncti. _And I just thought you might like to be prepared." The little goblins name was Zufa. A pathetic looking thing that was no more than three feet tall. Her ears flopped down below her waist and her feet were almost as long as she. The small black hat she wore had various holes in it in which her red hair stuck through. She was constantly trembling; no matter how many times Jareth had told her that she had nothing to fear from him.

Jareth nodded, he had more important issues to dwell on than his subconscious longing for Sarah.

"Yes thank you, Zufa."

Jareth conjured a crystal and vanished on the spot.

"Deep breath… okay now count to ten. 1…2…"

"AUNTY SARAH!" in an instant Sarah found her arms full of five year old.

"Well hello Miss Alex."

"Sorry to come barging in like this… but she insisted on coming to see you before you went out there and rocked the show. " Alex's mom Rebecca came walking into the room carrying baby Elizabeth, or as Alex liked to call her baby sister, Stinky Liz. Sarah could relate at least in part, Alex was the product of a failed high school romance during Rebecca and Sarah's freshman year of college. Two years later Rebecca had met Bill. And so the story went. Now they were married and three months ago had Liz. Sadly Alex had kind of been pushed out of the limelight at home, a feeling Sarah understood all too well.

Rebecca had been Sarah's roommate in the dorms on campus and the girls had remained close over the years, but mostly because Alex absolutely adored Sarah, a feeling that was most definitely mutual.

"Don't worry about it Rebecca. Alex knows she is my good luck charm. Right Pumpkin Lips?"

"The rine in spine sties minely in the pline" Alex said with a smile.

Sarah laughed "Precisely"

Baby Liz chose that moment to become unhappy with her current situation in her mother's arms. And began screaming. "Well I think that is our cue to go... break a leg Sarah, come on Alex"

Sarah continued her preparation for the show, trying to clear her mind. Unfortunately her kinship with Alex's feelings was threatening to drudge up memories that Sarah had practiced keeping out of her mind for years, even if a flash of blond hair and glitter would flash through her mind.

"**I couldn't sleep tonight. Not for all the jewels in the crown!**" Sarah glanced to the audience

"**I could have danced all night! I could have danced all night!**" Little Alex was bouncing up and down in the third row waving.

"**And still have begged for more. I could have spread my wings**" The man sitting next to her looked vaguely familiar.

"**And done a thousand things I've never done before**." Wait, was he wearing eye make-up. Shiny silver eye-make up?

"**I'll never know What made it so exciting**" It couldn't be…

"**Why all at once My heart took flight**" was it?

"**I only know when he began to dance with me I could have danced, danced, danced all night!**"

And then they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_I am sorry it took so long. But I am overjoyed with all of the love this story is getting... I also know that this chapter is a bit short... but more is coming kids!_

_Also I have to send all of my love to my dear Alex for whom this story is written! _

"_**I couldn't sleep tonight. Not for all the jewels in the crown!**__" Sarah glanced to the audience_

"_**I could have danced all night! I could have danced all night!**__" Little Alex was bouncing up and down in the third row waving. _

"_**And still have begged for more. I could have spread my wings**__" The man sitting next to her looked vaguely familiar. _

"_**And done a thousand things I've never done before**__." Wait, was he wearing eye make-up. Shiny silver eye-make up?_

"_**I'll never know What made it so exciting**__" It couldn't be…_

"_**Why all at once My heart took flight**__" was it?_

"_**I only know when he began to dance with me I could have danced, danced, danced all night!**__" _

_And then they were gone. _

Sarah froze. The whole world had stopped; the audience and her cast members were gone as well. She was alone in an empty theater. She spun again, and recognized the emptiness that comes with having The Goblin King step into your life.

"Such a pity" Sarah jumped and turned to see the one man she hoped she had imagined. "Sarah, it is not very often that I am lucky enough to see people after they have run my Labyrinth. However, considering our history I must say I am rather pleased." He smiled, which worried Sarah. In her experience Jareth's smile only led to pain and suffering.

"Where is she?"

"Where is who?" Another smile.

Sarah took a step towards him. "You know very well who I am talking about Jareth! Where is Alex? You can't just take a small child away without a reason!"

Jareth sighed and took a step towards Sarah, causing her to move back to her original position.

This move caused him to retract the reassurance he was about to make.

"I am aware of the rules Sarah. Considering I am bound by them. I have not taken Alexandra to the center of the Labyrinth. She was the one who was going to be placing the _volens puncti, _or as you would say 'making her wish'"

Immediately Sarah's mind flashed to the many times she had told Alex the story of the Labyrinth before bedtime. She never thought that Alex would take it seriously enough to try it. Besides, Sarah had always added the vile things she had to go through and how it was a very negative experience.

"Sarah I thought, considering your experience you would have dissuaded the child."

Sarah sighed. "Believe me; I included my part and my instant regret. But she is only five, surely you could see that all the can think is that she wants her sister gone! How dare you even think of letting such a small child do such a thing! You sick horrible man!"

Jareth felt his stomach drop.

"Sarah, surely you think more of me than that. I would not have let a five year old run the Labyrinth by herself. She would miss all of the meaning. It would be a waste."

Sarah could have punched him. "Not to mention the danger!"

"Again you hurt my pride. I was simply going to tell her that she needed to wait a few more years before completing the wish. "

Sarah moved so she was only inches away from him. The delicious scent he radiated stopped her thoughts, but only for a moment.

"You mean to tell me that you came here today and told her that while you would like to accept her request she needs to wait it out? You weren't going to tell her that maybe she doesn't want to do such a thing?"

"My dear Miss. Williams. It is still Miss Williams isn't it?" Sarah briefly nodded and Jareth smiled. "Running the Labyrinth is a positive experience for a child, albeit extreme. You cannot begin to tell me that the lessons you learned were bad. You came to value your brother and left with a better outlook on life. I also believe that you had a few friends whom you would see from time to time."

"Yes, I suppose I have to admit to that. But that doesn't mean I want children to have to run the Labyrinth by themselves! I was terrified, and I have a feeling that I was the only person who attempted to make friends."

"Yes Sarah. You will always be the one that I remember the most. Your constant stubbornness is in fact what led you through. You knew what you wanted and were insistent that you would save Toby. Which you did. This brings us to why you find yourself here alone with me once again."

"And why is that? I know all of the lines again should I need to repeat them for you. I'll sing them if you like"

Jareth chuckled. "Sarah this really has nothing to do with you. This is about our mutual friend Alexandra. Imagine my surprise tonight to when I went to see where the girl was. At a play and who is starring but you Sarah. So my fair lady I had a thought of brilliance."

Sarah looked around to find she was on an all too familiar hill overlooking the infamous Labyrinth.

"Sarah!" Alex came running and jumped into her arms. "Sarah! I didn't mean to… but…" tears started streaming down her face "I… I… you told me the story…. But… I thought it was pretend… like Cinderella"

"That is the issue isn't it. We tell children bedtime stories to teach them life lessons. Anything can happen if you just follow your dreams. However, in the same token we also tell them that it is all just for pretend. Which is better to believe in? That you really can accomplish anything? Or that life is nothing like a fairy tale?"

Sarah who was trying hurriedly to comfort Alex didn't have time for his musings. "Jareth what is your plan in all of this?"

"I am glad you asked." He leaned forward and stroked her cheek looking into her eyes. "You and Alex have thirteen hours to reach the soul of the Labyrinth before her baby sister becomes one of us forever. Such a pity"


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! First off I need to apologize for the super extreme absence of this story. But no worries, the rest of it is mapped out, and I promise to get it out at a much better pace from here on in! Thank you for the continued love the story has gotten and for sticking with it to see this chapter. And as always, thank you to Alex for her continues patience on her birthday gift. But who doesn't love birthdays being extended a couple extra months? :)_

"Sarah? Where did he go?"

She smiled kneeling down to Alex's level.

"Probably back to his castle at the center of the Labyrinth. He has a habit of popping up and then disappearing again. It's all part of the journey."

"What journey?"

"The one we are starting right now. You see that castle in the middle of the maze?"Alex nodded that she did "Well we have thirteen hours to make our way there in order to save your sister. Are you up to the job?"

Alex looked at Sarah, glad to have a familiar face in this very very scary place.

"I want to save Stinky Liz, she is probably crying"

Sarah wrapped her arms around the girl. Wanting nothing more than to assure the child that Liz was perfectly save in the castle. But knowing, as much as she hated to admit it, that Alex was more likely to continue through the Labyrinth if she was concerned for the Liz's welfare.

"Then let's get going"

As they reached the bottom of the hill Sarah was thrilled to see a familiar little man spraying fairies and grumbling to himself.

"Hoggle! Oh my goodness! It's really you isn't it?" She ran to give him a hug, but as he saw her approaching he backed away and put his arms out.

"Nope. No physical affection."

"But Hoggle, we are friends"

"No we ain't. Hoggle has no friends. Hoggle is Hoggle's friend."

Sarah felt her heart break. She had feared this when she learned she was to be returning to the Labyrinth. The summer before her senior year of high school she decided that it would be best if she stopped seeing her friends from her time here. Even though Hoggle and Ludo were the only ones still coming when she called. The others having already realized they were not needed by the girl.

The last night Sarah called Hoggle and Ludo to her, she told them that she could not see them anymore. Hanging out with imaginary friends was not something a senior in high school ought to do. Hoggle had left immediately, while Ludo gave her one last hug and she hadn't seen them since.

"Sarah? Is he the one you told me about? The brave man who helped you in the story?"

Hoggle stopped and looked at the girl obviously perplexed.

"Yes, Alex this is Hoggle. Hoggle, this is my friend Alex we have to go to the castle beyond the Goblin City to reclaim her sister Liz."

Alex ran closer to Hoggle "Will you help me get Liz back?"

Hoggle was looked from Alex to Sarah "You told her about me?"

"Of course I did Hoggle; to this day you have been my greatest friend."

He nodded. "Fine, I'll take you as far as I can, but then you're on your own."

Alex jumped up and down. "Oh thank you!"

With Hoggle leading the way they made quick work of the beginning of the Labyrinth. He seemed fond of Alex, and wanted to do the most he could for her. However, he was still very cold toward Sarah, something she intended to amend before her limited time here was finished. Now that she had a different perspective she was able to see the beauty that was the Labyrinth. A world anything was possible and nothing was quite what it seemed. Sadness swept through her as she realized how much she missed it.

She also couldn't help but notice that the paths were slightly different. Sure they had come across minor challenges, such as a small furry creature trying to entice Alex down a dark brambly path that was clearly the opposite way from the castle. When Sarah went to speak up she received a very dark look from Hoggle. One telling her that she should keep her mouth shut.

Maybe the Labyrinth was set to be different for every person, and the rules of that being that the person whose journey it was had to call all of the shots. Even so it still seemed a bit too straight forward to Sarah. Was it the magic of the Labyrinth? Or the magic of the Goblin King?

"Which one Alex?" Hoggle asked as they stood in front of two very large doors each adorned with a knocker. This time Sarah knew better than to speak, she was merely a chaperone. Alex was the one who had to make the decision.

"This one" Alex pointed to the door on the left with the knocker in the funny face's ears.

They opened the door, walked in and immediately fell into a hole. Alex began screaming wildly until they stopped after a good ten feet. Sarah recognized their captors immediately, the helping hands.

"H… help" Alex whimpered.

"We are help, we're helping hands"

"Sarah?"

"Trust them Alex, they will help you, all you have to do is choose a direction."

Alex thought about it for a minute, thinking about her option much more thoroughly than Sarah had.

"Up, back up. Please. Out of this hole."

"She chose up?"

"She chose up!"

After a minute of tussling and turning they found themselves back on solid ground and in the middle of a long dark hallway.

"Well" Hoggle said. "Let's get to it"

Down the hallway a little further, they came across a goblin sitting on the floor.

"My and what do we have here?"

Sarah groaned, she knew they would bump into him but was angered and the little jump her heart gave at the thought of him.

"Hi, my names Alex and this is…"

"Ah yes we've been introduced" Sarah said. "Come on now, why the need for the games?"

Jareth stood removed his costume. "Because it can be fun to pretend to be someone else for a while, you of all people must know this Sarah" He smiled, looking into her eyes. Causing her heart to stop completely.

Breaking the stare he turned to Alex "And how are you liking my Labyrinth Alex?"

The little girl sighed as Sarah crossed her fingers.

"It's really hard" she admitted looking down at her shoes.

Sarah watched as Jareth's face softened "And do you know why it is so hard?" he asked kneeling down to her level.

"Because, it shows me how much I love my sister. If I didn't really want her back, I would just stop." She said looking at the Goblin King and nodding.

Jareth smiled and stood up "Perhaps I was wrong, it would appear that the child does understand the meaning of my Labyrinth."

A crystal appeared in his hand; he rotated it twice and tosses it in the air making the infamous gold clock appear. Sarah's stomach dropped six and a half hours had already passed they could not afford to lose any time. As Jareth twisted his fingers she saw that the clock was actually spinning backwards giving them two and a half extra hours.

"Thank you!" Alex jumped and wrapped her arms around Jareth's waist. He was startled by the affection but returned her embrace.

"No more dallying, you still have much more to finish."

"Will you come with us?"

Jareth laughed. "I still have my job to do, but this is not the last you will see of me."

He walked over to Sarah and leaned to whisper in her ear.

"But believe me; I want nothing more than to stay near you."

He kissed her cheek, the spark shocking both of them. Then he disappeared.

_A/N Also, I should warn you that next chapter, this story will finally earn its M rating... I hope your ready for some delicious Jareth action. I sure know I am ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello loves! I am thrilled to announce that this story is finally finished! Sorry that it took until my birthday to finish this present for my darling Alex. But since we are separated at birth and all, its pretty much her birthday too! 3 _

After another two hours of walking in a part of the Labyrinth Sarah was unfamiliar with they came to a courtyard like opening. A familiar being was sitting in the middle of the courtyard beside what appeared to be a dilapidated fountain.

"Sarah? What is that?" Alex asked pointing to the figure.

"A friend" Sarah said simply before jogging over to him.

"Ludo?" The beast turned and looked at her with sad eyes. He clearly recognized her but looked as if he was trying to decide whether or not it would hurt him more to ignore her presence. .

"Ludo… I know I was a horrible friend to you. You were always there when I called and I gave up that friendship for public appearances. I don't expect to be forgiven. But Jareth has my friend Alex's sister and it would mean the world to me if you could help us at all."

Ludo glanced back at where Hoggle stood with Alex before looking back at Sarah and saying "Friends?"

Sarah placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yes Ludo, they are friends. Of course you know Hoggle. And the precocious looking girl is Alex. She is here to make her way to the castle to save her baby sister. I am sure that she would love your help, as would I. I would also like to be your friend again, if you would give me another chance." She fervently hoped that he would, while he appeared to be mean and dangerous Ludo was the kindest person she had ever known. Ludo reached out, wrapping an arm around Sarah and pulling her into a hug.

"Yes. Sarah friend." She could hear the smile in his voice.

Soon the sky began to darken. Sarah was trying to gauge her surroundings, but was unsuccessful. The path they were on seemed a completely different world than the Labyrinth she remembered. They were walking through what looked like the ruins of an old town. Most of the dilapidated old buildings were covered with moss and vines.

A flash of silver caught Sarah's eye. Bending down she picked up a glittering earring that looked vaguely familiar. She ran her fingers over it, trying to remember where she would have seen it before. She stood to see if Alex might know it (the child remembered the details of every costume Sarah had ever worn).

Once on her feet Sarah realized that Alex was nowhere in sight. Nor were Hoggle and Ludo. She tried to make her way forward, but stumbled to the ground. Looking down she discovered that she was wearing an elegant white ball gown. Realization washed over Sarah. The earring, it was one of her accessories the last time she wore this dress.

"Need a hand?" Jareth stood next to her, wearing a familiar sequin incrusted suit, hand outstretched. Nodding she took it and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"What is the meaning of this Jareth? Are you trying to slow Alex down by taking me out of the equation?"

Jareth chuckled, placing his hands on her upper arms. "No and Yes. I am not trying to slow the girl down. She is doing splendidly and I am rooting in her favor. But I am however, taking you out of the equation. Alexandra has two helpers now, and I have every faith that she will reach her destination in the allotted time."

"If you are simply taking me out of the equation, why all of this?" Sarah asked gesturing to the massive amounts of gossamer covering her person.

"Well the answer to that is quite simple." He took a step towards her, his body now flush with hers. "You would be bored waiting at the castle, for Alexandra to finish." He leaned down and brought his lips next to her ear. "And I, being the benevolent kind I am. Took it upon myself to try and keep you entertained." He kissed the base of her neck, and Sarah sighed. Jareth chuckled and lowered his mouth to hers.

Sarah was immediately swept up in the passion of the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in closer. His lips danced across hers making them tingle in a way that was completely foreign to her. Without thinking her tongue ran over his bottom lip and he immediately met it with his. A low moan escaped her lips as his hands ran over her body. After an immeasurable amount of time Jareth broke the kiss, and rested his forehead on hers.

"Well, well, well" He whispered trying to catch his breath. "That was… interesting. I must admit I have pictured this moment numerous times, and I am glad to see that reality has vastly exceeded my fantasy." He ran a finger over her collar bone. "I hope the pattern continues."

Sarah had every intention of telling him exactly where he can put his patterns, but the term "numerous times" would not vacate her mind.

"Why?"

"Well, precious. While my fantasies are quite good, one always enjoys when a pleasure exceeds expectations."

She pushed herself back so she could look into his eyes.

"No, I mean why me? Why have you pictured kissing me?"

His eyes softened and he brought his hand to cup her cheek. "Sarah. I know that you have been convinced that I am a villain, but that is not the case. It is my duty to fulfill the requirements of the Labyrinth; I am bound by its magic. Yes I take children that are wished away. But I don't turn them into goblins if no one comes for them. There is a large house in the goblin city in which they are raised. Once they are old enough to make the choice, they can choose to stay here or they may return."

Sarah took in this new information, trying to decide if he was telling the truth. She was starting to believe what he had spoke of earlier, running the Labyrinth did in fact serve a purpose.

His thumb rubbed her cheek. "I know this is a lot to take in, but you need to know the truth. Never in all my years have I encountered someone as stubborn as you Sarah. You did not take my actions at face value. To use a term from your world "you called me on my bullshit." When I came to you after you placed the _volens puncti_ not once did you consider my other offers. You knew that you wanted Toby back, and were willing to do anything to achieve that goal. That is when I fell in love with you."

Sarah shook her head "You are not in love with me. You are just trying to distract me! Where is Alex?"

Immediately Jareth conjured a crystal, showing Alex sitting in a large room playing with Liz. "They have already made it back and are safely at home. I do think that Alex has learned her lesson. However, I admit that once I saw you on stage my focus shifted." Tentatively he leaned in a placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I am in love with you Sarah. And I intend to show you how much right now."

She braced herself for the fall as he pushed her shoulders back and down. However, instead of hitting the hard ground she landed on a very soft bed. There was certainly never a dull moment around the Goblin King.

Jareth was soon lying next to her having taken off his jacket. His lips met hers with the same passion as their previous kiss. Pulling her over him his hands moved to unzip her dress lingering on the skin that was being revealed. When she was finally bare before him he rolled them again so she was lying under him. Leaning down he tentatively ran his tongue over her nipple, eliciting a groan in the back of her throat. Pleased with her response he took her nipple in his mouth teasingly running his teeth over it.

Her hands wrapped around his torso finding it bare. She ran her hands over his body, taking in every inch of his perfect frame.

Jareth released her nipple and moved his lips back to her mouth, kissing her with fervor. His hand moved down her body to the apex of dark curls. He made teasing motions over her nub, causing her to moan his name.

"Do you want me precious?" He asked making his adding pressure to his motions.

"Yes" She gasped lifting her hips to meet his hand.

Again he kissed her, this time softly in opposition to the movements his hand was making.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Need you." Tired of his teasing Sarah pulled his hand away and pressed his hips to hers. He willingly obliged, entering her with one swift movement. They started slow, but were soon moving at a feverous pace.

They moved as one, drinking each other in. Trying to prolong their pleasure as much as possible. Jareth never took his eyes away from Sarah's, proving his love to her. He brought his lips to hers, moving his mouth to the rhythm of their hips as they brought each other to brilliant and mutual climax.

After a moment, Jareth moved so he was next to Sarah. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her into his chest sighing with contentment.

A question formed in Sarah's mind once she was able to again form coherent thought.

"Jareth?"

"Yes precious?" He trailed his fingers up and down her spine.

"Why did you go through all the trouble with the dress if you just planned on taking it off?"

He laughed and kissed her forehead.

"I had plan for us to attend the ball, however seeing you in that dress again quickly led me to make other arrangements."

Sarah laughed kissing him. "Well, I suppose even though we aren't at a ball, our activities could be considered a form of dancing." She ran her hand down his abdomen. "The only question is, Can you dance all night?"

He rolled over so she was lying below him once again. "Oh believe me precious. I couldn't sleep tonight. Not for all the jewels in the crown."


End file.
